Life in the Task Force 141
by Believer n' Dreamer
Summary: Roselina MacManus is a part of a military team of elite soldiers who all have special op experience. She is the only woman on the team and well to the rest of the men that's all she is. She proves them wrong in the simplest of things.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have rewritten this story too many times and the last time i put it on here i got a very rude but helpful review so My only thing i have to say is enjoy and review please its appreciated. I own nothing but my own character. It be great that if you leave a review please don't be too harsh. **

I sat in the front seat of a jeep with part of my team as we tailed a white van. We are after a man named Alejandro Rojas who supplied Makarov's assault at an airport in Russian and killed an undercover CIA agent by the name of Joseph Allen. He was part of the Task Force 141, part of the team I am in.

We are after Rojas because we need answers from he because he is our ticket to Makarov's current location. But to find Rojas we need his assistant, hence why were following this van which supposedly Rojas is riding in.

"Ghost, the plates are a match" Captain MacTavish said into the com talking to the Lieutenant.

"Copy. Any sign of Rojas' right hand man?" Ghost responded.

"Negative. They've stopped twice already. No sign of him." The captain said just before the van stopped just as we did. "Wait, they've stopped again. Standby."

Rojas assistant was in front of the building and two men stepped out of the van and approached the assistant. The assistant hand his hands up and I was confused but decided to keep watching this instead of asking the captain the question that was on my mind.

"Got a positive ID! Whoever these guys are, they're not happy to see him..." Captain said. Unexpectedly Rojas's assistant pulls out a gun and shoots the two men in front of him then shoots the third man that steps out of the van. Then turns toward us.

"Get Down! Get Down!" MacTavish shouted at us and we all got down in time except for the driver who was shot in the head and whose blood was now all over the front seat. I didn't hear what the captain had said next but we were out of the car and chasing after the assistant.

"Ghost, our driver's dead! We're on foot! Meet us at the Hotel Rio and cut him off if you can!" The captain shouted

"Roger, I'm on my way." Ghost responded. He joined us as we were running and he shouted, "He went into that alley."

Just as we all thought he was gonna get away MacTavish commanded Roach to shoot for his leg. Roach was taking forever to get the shot right so I pulled my pistol and took the shot, "He's down." I said reaching him.

"Good shot, Bandit. Roach, what the hell you should have been ready to shoot when needed." The captain growled at him followed by a smack upside the head.

Ghost jogged over to us and turned to MacTavish, "Sir, There's an empty garage we can use to interrogate him in." MacTavish nodded and as the rest of the team caught up me and Ghost dragged him to the garage and tied him to a chair. I gagged him and Ghost founded some tools to do the interrogation with.

MacTavish stepped inside the garage and then turned to Roach, "Roach, this is going to take some time. Go with Meat and Royce and check the favela for any sign of Rojas - that's where this guy was headed." Then he closed the door signaling it was time to start the Interrogation.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so here is chapter two, i came up with the interrogation part the rest belongs to the game creators but i do own my character **

* * *

I looked over Rojas's assistant as I stood in front of him. I walked forward and pulled out the gag violently. He coughed and I smiled.

"Это можно сделать двумя способами. Легко, или трудно? Вы выбираете(1)." I stated. I was one of the only ones who could speak a different language, or in my case languages, on the base. So I did all the interrogations but Ghost helped by doing the torture part when we didn't get the answers we needed.

"Что немного сука как ты, собираешься делать?(2)" He spit back at me and that was followed with a very hard slap across the face from me.

"Позвони мне сука еще раз. Смею вас. Вопрос у нас есть для вас очень просто. Где Рохас?(3)" I sneered at him.

"Я никогда не скажу.(4)" He snapped and I shook my head and nodded to Ghost. As I moved back he moved forward and attached the cables to the assistant. I nodded and Ghost sent the electricity through him.

"Где Рохас?(5)" I asked and the guy refused to tell us. I took out my knife and sliced acrossed his chest.

"Every time you don't tell us the answer you will just be hurt more." Ghost stated as he cracked up the voltage on the battery. It went on like this for more than likely an hour and nothing.

I growled and put my knife up to his neck, "Ну в любом случае я собираюсь убить тебя Но мне нужно знать, где он находится.(6)"

He refused to answer and I made it look like I was going to slit his neck but instead I took the knife and I cut his cheek. He let out a sigh of relief.

I put the knife back to his neck. "Hoping I wasn't gonna kill you aye?" I said my Irish accent coming through. I laughed darkly. I was also surprised neither MacTavish nor Ghost stepped in yet for I tend to lose my self in these interrogations. I tend to let the dark side of me come out before I want it to.

"Ну ладно, я буду говорить.(7)" He said, fear filled his voice and I smiled.

"Well, Then talk." I said pushing the knife against his neck a little harder. He gave us the information we need and asked me to spare his life. I stepped away from him and walked around him my head cocked to one side watching him as he squirmed under my gaze.

"No. You are no longer a use to us." I said simply pulling my pistol once again from its holster and shooting him in the forehead. I stared at the blood splatter and let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder and I looked over at the owner of the hand.

I smiled a small smile at the captain and he nodded, "Come on, We have a man to find." I nodded and we exited the garage.

"Roach - we've got Rojas' location! He's heading west along the upper levels of the favela. We'll keep him from doubling back on our side - keep going and cut him off at the top! There's no time for backup. You're gonna have to do this on your own. Good luck. Out." The captain said into the com as we were headed on our way. Meat and Royce were both now dead, shot down by militia.

We all went our separate ways but I stayed with Ghost as we searched for Rojas.

"Roach, watch the rooftops! We've had a few close calls with RPGs and machine guns positioned up high! Roach, we're taking heavy fire from militia here but I'm still tracking Rojas! He's gone into a building! Ghost, you see him?" The captain called out.

"Roger that, he's climbing onto a roof carrying a black duffel bag!" Ghost replied and I saw him just as he said that.

"Bandit, this way lets go!" He yelled over his shoulder at me. I had to sprint to keep up with him, he was the fastest runner on the base and it was just a little bit harder to keep up with him than the rest of the guys.

We ran shooting who ever got our way. I had decided to count how many head shots I had got but I lost count after 10 due to how fast we were going.

"I've lost sight of him again! Ghost, talk to me!" The Captain basically shouted into the com.

"We're onto him! He's trying to double back through the alleys below!" Ghost shouted back as we stopped for a second ducking behind a broken wall, reloading then running after Rojas again.

"Roger that! Stay on him!" The captain said back.

We ran though alley after alley trying to get eyes back on Rojas. Shots were fired everywhere. Every direction bullets were flying past us. We were more than definitely out numbered by a lot. Considering there was only 5 of us, well there was 7, on this mission, Roach, MacTavish, Ghost, Chemo and I, compared to the hundreds of militia trying to kill us.

"I've got a got a visual on Rojas! He's cutting through the market!" I said into the com.

"Roger that! I'll head for the rooftops and try to cut him off on the right! He's gonna have no choice but to head west!" That was the captain.

"We're taking a lot of fire from the militia, I don't think we can track him through the market! We're gonna have to find another way around!" Ghost said as we ducked behind another wall catching our breaths.

We keep running finding a way around the market. I wondered how Roach was doing but at the same time I had no time to worry about it. At one point in my endless mind rambling I lost Ghost.

"Fuck." I said to myself but took off running seeing Rojas dash into an alley.

"Sir, I've got Rojas in my sights! We can go for a clean leg shot! We can end it here!" I said running after him my gun pulled up to aim.

"Negative! We can't risk it! Do not engage!" The captain commanded.

"Roger that sir." I responded.

"Roach! Keep moving uphill! I've cut him off! He's got nowhere to go but west over the rooftops in your area! Roach, he knows the area well but we can trap him here! Don't stop! Go! Go!" MacTavish shouted.

I ran pushing him forward. I knew I was close to Roach, We had Rojas corned on all sides he had no where he could run or so I thought.

"Bandit he's going for that motorcycle! We've got eyes on Rojas - wait! Shite! He's headed back towards you!" He called out again.

We all pushed forward but I knew something had gone wrong.

"Ghost, I'm going far right!" I said into the com

"Roger that! He's gonna get away!" He said back to me.

"No he's not." MacTavish said as I saw Rojas jump out of a three story building followed by MacTavish who ended up pinning Rojas to a car. Ghost, Roach, Chemo and I all had seemed to arrive there at the same time all pointing our guns at Rojas. We had him.

"Frontrunner, this is Bravo Six. We've got the package. I repeat we have got the package." Captain said, talking to command.

"Command, ready for dust-off. Send the chopper. Coordinates to fol- Bollocks! The skies are clear! Send the chopper now!" Ghost shouted.

His next words I dreaded and I swear I heard roach let out a scream.

"Command's got their head up their arse. We're on our own." Ghost said looking at the captain.

"Fuck." I said wanting to punch something.

* * *

**A/N (what again?) But its needed i bet you wondering what all the russian says well: **

** 1~****This can be done in two ways. Easy or hard? You pick.**

**2~What is a little bitch like you going to do?**

**3~Call me a bitch one more time. I dare you. The question we have for you is simple. Where is Rojas?**

**4~I will never tell you.**

**5~Where is Rojas?**

**6~Well either way I am going to kill you however, I need to know where he is.**

**7~Okay Okay I will talk**


	3. Chapter 3

Hours passed, and now we sit here in the meeting room talking before General Shepard on the video conference thing talking about what information we learned from Rojas and his assistant and planning our next move. We learned from Rojas that the only person Makarov hates more than Americans is locked up in the Gulag, a high security prison in Russia. The only actual information on the prisoner was his number, 627. Prisoner 627 is the way to Makarov now. The only problem is getting in and out of the prison safely. That and we've been told that mission was going to be put off for a few days, not only so we could come up with a plan but also we have a new recruit coming in.

I should explain who I am shouldn't I? Well my name is Rosalina MacManus. I know what you must be thinking, what a girl in the Task Force? But here I am. I am 5 feet and 7 inches tall, pale white skin, blue eyes that change shades of blue on what my mood is, Black hair that's about just under my shoulder blades, an average chest size if ya know what I mean, two ear piercings, and three tattoos, one of a dragon on my back, one on my right lower leg of a flower and one on my wrist of my zodiac sign, Aquarius.

I am 23 years of age and my rank in the military is Sergeant Major. Trust me it's a very hard rank to get at 23. But I worked my ass off to get it even though most of the men who in the army with me tell me a waste of time but I disagree, did I forget to mention I'm American but full blood Irish, The only reason I work my ass off is to prove that women can do it too and I'm fighting for my country to keep its freedom. Any who, my callsign is Bandit for reasons that I can't explain. I just can't.

I snapped outta my thoughts as Ghost nudged me because I was being talked to by the Captain. "I'm sorry captain I got distracted." I said looking at him biting my lip.

MacTavish nodded, "I see that, well anyways I'm putting you in charge of our new recruit, you know show her the ropes and what not aye?" He finished and passed me the new recruits file. "That should help a little." He stated. I nodded and opened it up starting to look over it briefly.

"I'm sorry Sir but did you say her?" Ghost said, looking over my shoulder at the file before I shut it, which was I soon I saw him looking.

The captain nodded, "Yes I did say the recruit was going to be another woman. Bandit, keep that file safe and return it to me when your done she will arrive tomorrow afternoon. And now you all can go."

We all, which were really only Ghost, Roach, Chemo, and I, nodded and got up from the chairs and left going our separate ways. I headed to the medical clinic since I was a medic or one of them, and to my office, file in hand. I had a copy of every file because I was a medic but I had to make the copies my self. I sat down at my desk and set down the file not wanting to read it yet.

I sighed as I opened the door to my office, set the folder down on my desk, knowing that I would get to it later, then turned to my computer and clicked on the email tab I had minimized before I left on the mission. I sighed again trying to come up with a reply to my Husband's, Connor, email. I had read it at least six times and just couldn't find it in myself to write a response to try to get him to understand. We have been married for two years and with me being gone pretty much all the time our commutations just seem to be slowly coming to the point where we just have nothing to say anymore and I find myself learning that even though with the commitment we made, I may be starting to fall out of love with him. I read the letter over again, and clicked on the reply button opening up a blank thing with the blank cursor that just seemed to be haunting me, temping me to just say what was on my mind but I couldn't pull my self to do, to break his heart, and mine.

I jumped at the sound of a knock at my door and looked up. "Come in," I said simply closing the tab and turning to the one person I was not expecting to walk through my door, Ghost. Ghost's real name is Simon Riley, and he's the Lieutenant, the Captain's right hand man and best friend. He always wore his dark red sunglasses and a skull-patterned balaclava, but as I looked him over I noticed his sunglasses where in his front jean pocket and his mask was in hands and his brown-red hair was a mess.

"Anything I can help you with Sir?" I asked starting to rise from my chair.

"MacTavish wants to see you in his office." Ghost stated simply, then just turned around and walked away.

"Okay." I said to my self and walked out of my office and across the base to MacTavish's. I knocked on the door and entered.

"MacTavish wants to see you in his office." Ghost stated simply, then just turned around and walked away.

"Okay." I said to my self and walked out of my office and across the base to MacTavish's. I knocked on the door and entered.

Captain was sitting at his desk, one hand on the mouse the other rubbing the stubble on his chin. He saw me and motioned for me to take a seat in front of his desk. I sat down not even noticing that the chair next to mine was occupied.

"So, what did you need from me Sir?" I grinned.

"This is...uh what was your name again girl?" Captain asked the girl I didn't even realize was there.

"Axelle." The girl whispered.

"Yeah, um so this is the girl that you will be training. Go take her to run the course."

"Okay." I smiled and introduced myself to her. We walked out of the office and I stopped, looking at her, "Okay I need to know some things before we start training."

She just looked at me and nodded waiting for me to go on.

"I need to know your full name and rank, that's all for now." I said simply.

"Oh, well it Axelle Johnson, and I'm a Corporal, Ma'am." She said in her quiet voice.

"Please don't call me that call me Bandit, or Sarg. Do you have a callsign yet Corporal?" I looked her up and down. I already didn't like her, there was just something about her I didn't like. She was just as tall as me, Tanned skinned, and Dark brown hair that was just a little past her shoulders. She shook her head.

"Okay. How about a nickname?"

"Axel." She said looking around. I nodded and motioned for her to follow me. As we walked I explained that the pit was her first part of training and it was a timed obstacle course and she just had to choose two guns, a stationary gun and a side arm.

"Okay so just shoot all the Hostiles and avoid the Civilians Got it? I'll be up in that watch tower, just try to get the best time you can." I said as I pointed to where she would start and I headed up to the watch tower where of course Ghost just had to be.

He looked over to me and asked, "So Whatcha think about this one?"

I sighed and just shrugged and said into the overcome thingy, "Okay Axel you start when your ready." I sighed and leaned against the railing and turned on the stop watch as she started running.

_**Axel's POV**_

I took in a deep breath and mumbled as I looked down to my feet, "Don't fail me now." I have to admit I was extremely nervous. I took in one more breath then took off. I jumped when the first to targets popped up and then realized they were hostiles and shot them down and moved up. I continued and kept thinking this was extremely easy and what kind of training course was this except for when I hit a Civilian with out realizing it. I paused and bit my lip.

"Don't stop keep moving!" Bandit had yelled at me and I did as I was told. I could tell by her tone of voice I wasn't doing well. I shot down the last few hostiles then sprinted to the stairs and I have to say I jumped out of my skin when the cardboard cutout popped out in front of me. I was not excepting that.

"Jesus Christ Malay with your knife and move on!" I was yelled at again. 'Oh right my knife.' I thought to myself as I pulled on it on my belt and slashed at the thing. As it moved I moved on shooting one more civilian on accident then jumped down. I reloaded as soon as I touched the round.

"Switching to your sidearm is always faster than reloading." Now that was a voice I didn't know. That voice was male, British and kind of deep. I had already reloaded so I didn't waste anytime by switching now. I shot down the last few. Moved up and repeated the process.

"Now sprint to the finish." That was Bandit again and I did as told and I sighed as I walked back to the area where I had retrieved my gun from. I sat down on one of the boxes with the gun in my lap waiting for more instructions.

_**Normal POV (Rosie's)**_

I sighed as she finished and I clicked stop on the stop watch. I looked down at the time and shook my head. I wrote down the time.

"I thought they said she was good?" I asked glancing at Ghost.

"They said she is. Why? What's her time?" He asked rising an eyebrow at me.(not like you could really tell)

"Two minutes thirty four seconds. And so I repeat I thought they sent us someone good. Someone who we didn't have to train all that much. This girls got so much work ahead of her." I sighed and shook my head again and grabbed the clipboard and went to walk out of the watch tower to where Axel was waiting before I was stopped by Ghost.

He had set on my shoulder and muttered a soft, "Hey."

I turned around and looked at him one eyebrow raised urging him to go on.

He stumbled for a minute like he was fighting with himself with what he was about to say. It concerned me because he's been acting quite strange lately it wasn't normal for him.

"Don't forget we have to get ready to go on that mission in the morning." He said. I didn't think that was what he was going to say but I just pushed it off and nodded. Then turned around and went to where Axel was. Once I got to her she stood and I looked her up and down.

"Alright so you have some work to do however you're going on your first mission in the morning so I'm going to show you where your barrack is then where the mess hall is then you can go off and do whatever. And if you have any questions I'm normally in my office which is in the Medical wing, or in the rec room, or my barrack which is near the captains and you can ask someone for help if you get lost. The guys are normally nice however can be total got all that?" I finished as I looked at her catching her gaze with my piercing blue eyes.

She nodded as she tried to catch up with all my fast talking. "Oh wait what was my time?" She asked.

"Two minutes thirty four seconds. And this is why you have some work ahead of you need to cut down your time as much as you can." I said looking over the clipboard then turned on my heel and beckoned for her to follow.

I showed her where her barrack was and where the mess hall and rec room was then I left her with roach and some others and headed back to my office.

I sighed as I sat back in my chair and ran a hand through my hair. God I now knew why I didn't like her I just had a feeling that she wouldn't be that good and make me look bad and of course I'm right. I sighed again and opened up my tab on my computer and just typed a quick message explaining that this marriage wasn't working and to get divorce papers and send them to me. But I couldn't pull myself to send it so I just saved it as a draft, shut down my computer, and got up and headed to my barrack. I changed and laid down but just tossed and turned all night. I just couldn't fall asleep, there were to many thoughts buzzing in my head.


End file.
